<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drifting by FrozenMemories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549270">Drifting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories'>FrozenMemories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CSI: Crime Scene Investigation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s07e16 Monster in the Box, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Sofia share a quiet moment after a tough case</p><p>(tumblr fic prompt)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sofia Curtis/Sara Sidle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drifting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was drifting, soothed into a deep state of relaxation by a gentle hand that was carding through her hair. She didn’t quite feel like she deserved the tranquility of this safe space after the events of the previous day, still found it hard to make peace with her guilt over not even realizing that the officer she’d been assigned to watch had died right under her gaze. Whenever she closed her eyes she saw Officer Kamen’s lifeless body, staring at her through empty eyes.</p><p>With a sigh she shifted sideways, one hand coming up to rest on Sara’s knee as she tried to force her attention back to the movie she couldn’t even remember the title of. So far it had barely managed to distract her but Sara’s touch continued to ease her into a place where the unwelcome images slowly faded away.</p><p>Her eyelids were heavy and she vaguely sensed her conscious shutting down.</p><p>It took a moment for her to register that the motions of Sara’s hand had begun to change, they weren’t as much brushing through her long tresses anymore as they were tugging, twisting. Carefully she turned her head, trying to make eye contact but Sara gently held her down by her forehead.</p><p>“Don’t move,” she said and went back to- </p><p>“Wait,” Sofia mumbled, as her mind caught up with what Sara was doing, “Are you braiding my hair?”</p><p>From the corners of her eyes she observed a slight blush settling onto Sara’s cheeks and she couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>“Your hair's just so smooth.” Sara sounded almost apologetic.</p><p>“Well, knock yourself out,” Sofia grinned, giving Sara permission to continue without admitting just how much she was enjoying the affection – it felt safer to tease Sara about it instead. “I had no idea you were such a girly girl.”</p><p>Sara chuckled quietly. “It uh… relaxes me.”</p><p>Sofia closed her eyes. “Hmm yeah,” she mused, “Me, too.”</p><p>Several cycles of braiding and untangling passed in comfortable silence, Sara occasionally huffing as she contemplated her handiwork and Sofia humming her approval at the welcome distraction. It wasn’t before the credits rolled and the background noise of the movie faded, that Sofia quietly spoke up.</p><p>“You know, I don’t usually like people messing with my hair.”</p><p>Sara’s hands stilled at the revelation, an apology already forming when Sofia interrupted her.</p><p>“I’m just saying I’m surprised how nice it can feel.”</p><p>Resuming her previous motions Sara curled an errand strand around her finger thoughtfully.</p><p>“What’s different now?”</p><p>It was a question Sofia had to think about for a moment. The answer came to her when she rolled her head back again to look Sara in the eyes.</p><p>“You are different,” she said and smiled at Sara’s puzzled look, “Everything about you is different.”</p><p>Reaching up she caught hold of Sara’s hand, where it was still tangled in her hair. Gently she tugged it free and brought it up to her lips to kiss it.</p><p>“Everything feels better with you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>